1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat construction for a baby swing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide both rigid and flexible fabric seats for baby swings but these had various shortcomings.
The rigid seats and the flexible fabric seats did not have suitable trays and the assembly of the flexible fabric seats was difficult, particularly if the structure was shipped knocked down to reduce the package size for shipping and for assembly by the purchaser.